


Try, Try Again

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pining, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Sif and Odin are on the same page about Thor being better served by what's in front of him, however Thor is still in love with Jane and instead of being a jerk tries to be a good friend to Sif in a moment of weakness.For Thor:  The Dark World





	Try, Try Again

The knock on his door was unexpected but Thor didn’t find it unwelcome, heading there as he was, shirtless and wet from bathing. “Sif,” he greeted the woman, stepping aside so she could pass through. 

“You’re wet,” she pointed out with a little raise of her brow. 

“Wet is better than rank.” They nodded in agreement as Sif stood looking from Thor’s windows to take in the view. She always did that when she ended up in here. The view called to her it seemed and Thor wasn’t in any hurry so he didn’t break her trance. 

“This is true, though I have shared camp with you over many weeks and never have I found you rank.” She’d worn her sparring uniform up here, not having taken the time to change before coming to see him. That was one of the things he liked about Sif, she truly didn’t care what others thought. Either that or, knowing Sif, she was headed back to the sparring ring the moment she was done here. 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“You have the distinction of being one of very few males I do not find utterly rank most of the time.” Thor noticed a small blush on Sif’s cheeks and for a moment he wondered if this was her trying to flirt with him. It wouldn’t be the first time and probably not the last, but Thor rarely indulged with her out of respect. His father’s words were heavy in his mind, though, _Human lives are fleeting. They’re nothing. You’d be better served by what lies in front of you,_ and he thought for a moment that perhaps his father was correct. “I came to invite you for revels. The Warriors Three…” she trailed off clearly thinking of Hogun still at home on Vanaheim. “The Warriors and myself wish to revel and toast Hogun though he isn’t here right now. It was a great victory on Vanaheim and we ought to celebrate it.” 

“I miss him already as well,” Thor told her as he clasped a hand on the metal covering her shoulder. “Things will not be the same without Hogun, but he will return once his home’s in order.” Sif looked up at him and for a moment she seemed small and a little lost. Thor smiled and cupped her face. “Do not fret.” 

To Thor’s surprise, she turned her face into the caress, kissing his palm. It seemed to surprise her as well and Sif stepped back, biting her bottom lip. “Sif,” Thor asked softly. 

“Nothing, ignore that. A moment’s weakness,” she assured Thor. “Besides, you’re not my type.” 

“I’m everyone’s type,” Thor teased back as he reached out to wrap his arms around her. Sif’s bare hands found his back, barely touching at first before she squeezed him hard, the metal of her armor digging in. “Stay awhile? We can toast our battle before we join Fandral and Volstagg.” 

Sif, a little flushed, nodded. “But this is impossible to sit in,” she reached to unfasten her metal chest plate along the side, sliding out of it leaving her in a simple tunic and leggings. It was a bit on the thinner side and Thor couldn’t help but notice her nipples harden in the slight chill of the room. “I thought we were drinking,” was all Sif had to say to launch Thor into action. He retrieved large glasses and filled them from a pitcher near his ignored lunch. “Is that turkey,” she asked. 

The two of them spent most of the rest of the afternoon drinking and flirting before they went to meet the others. They separated once they got there, mostly out of necessity for who wanted to speak to them at that given moment. The longer Thor sat with his friends, the more distant he felt until he decided that enough was enough. He’d attempted to revel but he simply wasn’t feeling the connection and excitement of the moment. Instead he headed outside in hopes of a breath of air. Instead he found Sif looking lovely, seemingly waiting for him. She wasn’t gentle on him, revealing his secret quietly, with a pointed raise of her brow, before he quietly slipped away. She didn’t condemn him utterly, just reminded him once more of the fleeting nature of human life and that every moment spent apart from Jane was one he’d never get back. And yet he stayed here on Asgard defending the Nine Realms. 

Hours later, Thor came back to his quarters sad and feeling incredibly isolated and lonely. Halfway down the corridor, he paused, noticing someone standing near his door. A slim finger brushed her lips, a signal for quiet as Thor approached. Sif stood there in the same clothes she’d worn this evening, clearly intoxicated but standing on her own two feet. He opened the door and let her through as not to draw any undue attention by lingering in the hall. “Sif,” he asked surprised when he was greeted by an intoxicated kiss that left Thor shocked and wordless. 

“You said you value my counsel… value it again as I tell you to forget what you’re searching for,” Sif told him pointedly. “I have loved you longer than she will draw breath.” 

“Sif…” 

“Don’t say it,” Sif pulled back hard almost stumbling as she broke contact. 

“Your preferences are not for the male of the species,” Thor pointed out. “Rarely have I seen a male turn your head in any capacity other than as a fighter.” 

“Rarely, not never,” Sif pointed out. “And do not underestimate my abilities or proclivities, Thor. I am quite capable of pleasing either sex.” 

“I’m sure you are,” Thor said with a fair bit of certainty. “However…”

“Bah,” Sif threw up her hands and stalked toward Thor’s bottles, picking one up at random and having a good, long pull from it. “There is no qualifier. Are you so biased that you would not consider lying with a woman who has lain with other women? Scared you won’t live up?” Sif smirked, cocking her hip out to the side with one hand on it. 

“Your taunts will not change my mind, Lady Sif.” He used her title, hoping to reign her back in. “Now will you rest with me or am I walking you home?” 

“I can only stay a few hours.” This was not the first time they’d done this little dance, Sif throwing herself at Thor, Thor rejecting her as kindly as he could, her getting drunker than she already was… it was their thing, so to speak. And, truly, Thor doubted that it would be the last time this happened. Even were he to rebuke her cruelly, Sif was persistant. He might not be able to give her what she wanted this night, but Sif never passed up the opportunity to lie and rest with Thor. And what was better, she tried no tricks as they lay together either. She simply laid there and let him hold her as she drifted into a peaceful, ale-laced sleep. Sif was not a woman who was easily soothed, but it seemed that in Thor’s arms she could find a bit of peace from time to time. One day, once he had some distance from Jane and the feelings she induced, his resolve would crumble and he’d lie with Sif. Today, however, was not that day.


End file.
